Two Jewels Unite!
It was a sunny saturday afternoon, the nature on its daily routine, Shinzui was in his own little world as he had brought the latest volume of Own Peace, his favourite and world's number one Shōnen manga. As he lazily rested himself on top of a tree branch, ready to know what was going to happen next in a fight between Rubbermon and Stringmon, he was distracted by a familiar scent. It was the chakra he sensed of an old mate and comrade. Lazy enough, Shinzui didn't react and waited for the man to arrive towards his location while he flipped through the manga pages. Muramusa appeared from then air. His speed, was so great it would show this. " Shinzui." He spoke. It'd been a long time, such a long time. "It's been a long time." He spoke. He began to think of old times. Shinzui's eyes scanned the entirety of the ōtsutsuki's body, "Oh Murafusa ! It's been a long time and yet you have the same old habits eh! Not bad, I expected us to change but I was wrong I guess." Shinzui spoke greeting his fellow comrade of The Nine of Wisdom. Standing up on the tree branch, Shinzui continued to speak, "What favour have you come to ask ? if it is the new volume of the manga you can have it." Shinzui said, throwing the manga in his hand towards Muramasa, Shinzui remarked, "But I think I remember that you liked Sports manga better." He chuckled. "Muramasa..Shinzui. Been sipping the Sake, I see." He laughed since he got Muramasa's name wrong. Almighty sat beside him. "I do like the sports manga." He said, "But I am here on more important terms." "Oh !" Shinzui said remembering his name right. "What are these important terms ? World domination ? I thought we stopped caring for this world decades ago. You want to go back to being the hero ?" Shinzui asked Muramusa jumping from the branch while staying levitated in the air raising his hands. "Sort of. I wish to unite the Shinobi world under one government and I honestly think I cant do it without you." He said. Muramasa knew Shinzui was a very adequate opponent, by knowledge of their spars in the past. " I have given up on this world, but honestly i'm helping and hurting it. I know that I cant do it by asking. So I must force them. They'll ally against us for sure. But I plan to overthrow them and we , of the group, will be the leaders of this world." Shinzui was less fascinated by the idea but it sounded interesting, and it was much better than spending time reading manga. "If you put it that way I can't refuse." Shinzui said showing Almighty a thumbs up sign. He smiled. " Great. We reside in Ame." He said, Shinzui was the only one so far who he told a location. "Meet at the Hozuki Clan's Castle, when you get the message." He said, instructing Shinzui. "Sure fine," Ame was a nice place, according to Shinzui, the rain washed away a lot of sins that had been going on in the Village. A perfect place for shady business. Shinzui said as he took to the earth and walked away, "Murafusa, don't make me wait." "I wont." He said, before phasing into the ground.